Interview with A Fairytale
by hatakehitsugayaa-hime9
Summary: A Simple interview with famed shoe designer Ella C! A modern twist of Cinderella to make it more realistic.


_**INTERVIEW with a fairytale**_

**Today's celebrity: ****Emmanuella Crentsil. Our from rags to riches story, that's a little similar to common folklore. Ella C is popularly known for her cutting edge shoes with 94:24 Shoe Techniques designing shoes for Mahnolo Blahnik, Christian Louboutin and Givenchy. But the story behind her? SD gets it.**

**SD: So, Ella, we can call you Ella, right?**

**EC: Yea, Emmanuella, Ella, I'm not picky. But most people call me Ella.**

**SD: You're only 20, but you're making a name for yourself both locally and internationally, how did you do that?**

**EC: Hmmm, that will take us as far back as when I was 17. Medi Twi kakra b3 frafra mu.**

**(SD: Ei, 17 is it far back?)**

**EC: Okay so, when I was 17 I was a waitress at Pa'ye (Papaye); hmm, waitress kwra medi? Hm, it seems mostly I cleaned up messes people made in the bathrooms, mopped up, that kinda thing. But my title was waitress. See my feet? (Shows feet).**

**SD: They're quite long, but you're so petite.**

**EC: Yeah, I wear size 12, but my feet are narrow so I can barely fins shoes that fit right. That's what started my shoe designing- in my head of course. On paper napkins, you know. Anyway, so everything began when there was going to be a Sarkodie concert on Oxford Street. I'm a huge Sarkodie fan, so I knew I'd have to be there, but it was my shift- worst shift, the graveyard shift, what to do? Now, wei di3 strictly confidential, but madamfo bia )y3 adwuma w) Woolworths, )maame atade3 bi, black ene hot pink 3na me hy33 de k)) concert no( to return later, yea?)**

**SD: But how did you leave your shift?**

**EC: I was avoiding that part couldn't you tell? (Laughs and covers face). Alright, alright. I got "something smelly" from the garbage dump, put it in the toilet, and locked it like I was in there. Period.**

**SD: Your dress was hot pink and black. What about your shoes?**

**EC: They were my first well- made self- designed shoes, made with old shoes' leather put together, but they were black, 5- inch heels with little hot pink satin bows on 'em.**

**SD: Okay, so you went for it- was it the Christmas masquerade concert at Oxford Street. **

**EC: Yea, but we all called it the Sarkodie concert cuz he was the main featuring artiste. I think it was to raise funds for something or the other.**

**SD: Well?**

**EC: Okay, so, I just dashed through the back door onto the street and pah! I was there. I had lots of fun, and I saw Sarkodie perform. I think that's one of the best nights of my life! But, after 2 hours on my feet I had to sit, so I went to one of those seats in front of Frankie's and took off shoes. So, I was sitting there, my black mask on (just a cloth with two eyeholes cut out, mey33 s3 Zorro in a dress). So I was sitting there, and some guy came up to sit at the table with me, all ready to chat.**

**SD: So, just like that you started chatting? About what?**

**EC: To answer your first question, no, I didn't just start chatting with him. He apologized and asked to see my shoes, so I let him. We got to designing shoes and I took a tissue from the table and drew a cool sketch on it. He complimented me and all, and I took my shoe from him, wore both and left. I didn't really think about him again. What I did think about was how to get back to Papaye. It was almost midnight, and the front door was locked, all employees still inside, though. Ewurade! I had to jump over the wall (chuckling at the memory) so, I took off my shoes and threw them over, and jumped over the wall. I didn't realize that my left shoe (bigger foot) had bounced off the top of the wall and landed back in the street. I had to sneak back into the toilet, and luckily wasn't caught.**

**SD: And so, that's how you got started?**

**EC: Yes, that's the beginning of how I was discovered.**

**SD: Time's up, but we'll definitely continue this interview for the rest kay?**

**EC: Sure!**


End file.
